


Heartbreaker

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Pan is a heartbreaker, Peter is really mean to Hook, but at least they have marvelous sex, he tries really hard not to fall in love with Hook, while Hook is already head over heels in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one rule Peter is never allowed to break: He must not fall in love.<br/>Because love would lead to fidelity, caring, responsibility... it would lead to adulthood. </p><p>Peter plays with Hook and his feelings. That's all he can ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> There is one rule Peter is never allowed to break: He must not fall in love.  
> Because Love would lead to fidelity, caring, responsibility... it would lead to adulthood. 
> 
> Peter plays with Hook and his feelings. That's all he can ever have.


End file.
